station6fandomcom-20200215-history
Highrise Building Fires
First Arriving Engine Company * Approach scene cautiously and position apparatus appropriately. * Establish command. * Declare working incident if appropriate. * Locate and tie in to the nearest water supply or relay the location to other responding units. * Consider tying in to the fire department connection. * Park with at least one traffic lane between the engine and the building, allowing the arriving Truck Company to park on the inside. * Consider taking control of alarm panel and capturing elevator, if applicable. * Utilize a 2 ½-inch line with a gated wye to the access area then tie into that with a high-rise pack. Advise second due apparatus to connect their high-rise pack to the same wye. * Consider applying straight streams directly upon the external fire to prevent fire progress. * Place attack lines to protect trapped and immediately endangered occupants; to protect paths of egress for occupants and firefighting personnel; to prevent loss of property. * Attack crews are primarily responsible for performing a primary search of the involved room and general area. Second Arriving Engine Company * Check into incident management system, establish command if not already completed. * Establish water supply if not already completed. * Locate and tie in to the fire department connection if not already completed. * Position apparatus for tactical operations. If aerial equipped, consider the following: # Rescue # Exposure protection # Attack support * Report to Command for additional tasks. These may include one or more of the following: # Building evacuation # RIT (Mandatory if not already established) # Lay additional supply lines # Use attack lines from the first engine company # Assist the first company with their lines # Perform search and rescue # Perform truck company functions, (rescue, ventilation, forcible entry, etc.) # Perform other tasks as required by the Incident Commander. Third Arriving Engine Company * Stage and wait for assignment from Command. * Identify secondary water supplies. Consider alternate approach to the scene and access to the rear of the building. * Position apparatus for tactical operations. If aerial equipped, consider the following: # Rescue # Aerial Ladder Operations / Exposure protection # Attack support Note: Medic unit should be staged away from the scene, parked in the direction leaving the scene. * Report to Command for additional assignments. These may include one or more of the following: # RIT (Mandatory if not already established). # Building evacuation # Lay additional supply lines and supply FDC if indicated. # Establish attack lines/ back up lines / exposure lines. # Provide relay pumping operation. # Perform search and rescue. # Perform truck company functions (rescue, ventilation, forcible entry, etc.). # Provide Rehab. # Perform other tasks as required by the Incident Commander. Truck Company * Position aerial for tactical operations; consider the following: # Rescue # Exposure protection # Attack support * Unless ordered otherwise, raise the aerial from the bed in preparation for use while the Company Officer checks in to Command. * Report to Incident Command for assignment, this may include one or more of the following: # Search and Rescue (T-6A) ## above fire ## adjoining fire floor units/rooms ## additional floors above the fire ## other areas as needed to accomplish tactical priorities # Forcible Entry – all doors (T-6B) # Ventilation (T-6B) * Also Consider: # Ground Ladders (egress/escape, roof) # Utility Control (including water, gas, or electric as necessary) # Salvage / Overhaul # Emergency shoring of structural components # Other tasks as indicated by the incident commander. First Arriving Medic Unit * Check into command * Position medic unit in the most advantageous location for tactical operations. Consider parking adjacent to the structure, away from the path of incoming apparatus. * Don protective gear appropriate for incident as determined by the Incident Commander or Safety Officer. * Consider set-up of Rehabilitation Group and prepare to receive injured civilians or firefighters.